The Sorcerer's Aria
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: As long as he had the wind at his fingertips, he could do anything. Minish Cap-verse; Vaati-centric


Just something I wrote to get the fic muse going again. Based on the Minish Cap game and Vaati, who may or may not be one of my favorite characters of the entire series. Don't own Zelda and all that jazz.

**The Sorcerer's Aria**

_The dream is the wind,  
And the little light guides...  
Overcoming the light and the clouds above...  
I can hear their voices as the night approaches near..._

Vaati likes the wind. Likes to watch the way it blows leaves across the ground, dancing and twirling in little spirals, or the way it causes the flags of the Hyrule Castle to ripple and wave in the air. Wind can be cold, unforgiving and harsh as it pounded against its foes until they froze over from it's sheer power, or even just light enough to offer a cooling breeze when it was in a calm enough mood. But it could also be hot and humid, able to suck dry the moisture of the land or provide a slight, comforting warmth that washed over the inhabitants of Hyrule.

Whether it was nothing more than a gentle breeze one day or a tight spiral that caused devastation along its path the next day, Vaati doesn't mind. It was a source of wonder for him, something to take hold in those times as he tirelessly trained day after day trying to live up to his Master's expectations...if he had the power to use the wind, others wouldn't look down on him so much anymore, right? The wind reminded him too much of himself, in ways. But then again, they didn't call him the "wind mage" for nothing, able to bend the wind to his various whims, thanks to the power of the Wishing Cap. Now...now he could tell the wind which way to blow, move the wind with his hand and watch it follow his guidance. Tell it to make tornadoes or hurricanes, or even something as small as just making a windmill move.

Like a conductor performing an aria, Vaati could wave his hands and make the wind dance, spin, twirl into the little spirals or ripples he so admired watching before, Minish form or otherwise. The wind was at his command and followed through with every demand he gave it. The wind provided a feeling of content, of happiness...the wind let him forget and push back all the bad memories he had locked up, the mistakes he had made so far. Like a nice dream.

When Vaati first discovered what he could do with it, it excited him. To have control over something as uncontrollable as the wind. Having control over something for the first time in his life. And it was a wonderful feeling. As long as he had the wind at his fingertips, he could do anything. If he could have something like the power of the wind at his command, then he could aim higher, obtain even more power; it would be just as easy, once he had the power of the light force in his hands as well.

_Then Master Ezlo would have to acknowledge him, acknowledge that Vaati was just as powerful as he was, if not_ better_. Master Ezlo, after all, as great a sage as he was, couldn't do something as wondrous as controlling the wind, now could he? He couldn't go home until he had proved to him, to ALL of them, that he was indeed a great sorcerer..._

And even when things weren't going as well, in his plans and searching for the light force, (would be going much smoother without the brat around) as long as he had the wind, could move the wind around his fingers, then Vaati's strength and dedication to continue on in his search would remain. The wind was like a distant friend, a source of comfort-as long as he could still have control and power over that, then he was still the greatest sorcerer that ever lived.

So that day, in the tallest tower of the castle, just when his plans had finally, _finally_ come to fruition and the light force was right here, _right here_ in his very hands, and there was nothing that brat or his former master could do about it, because Vaati was the world's greatest sorcerer, the most powerful mage of all that could reach out and grasp at everything now beyond the veil of the wind...

(Master Ezlo...the brat...the princess...everyone..._everyone_ had to acknowledge him now right? See that he was special, that he was worthy of attention and not to be looked down upon anymore...right?)

Maybe it was then, when the wind suddenly came to a complete standstill, moved just beyond his outstretched hands, when the wind would abandon him that faithful day and he would soon fall into the dark, windless abyss of the Dark World from it's seal in the Four Sword, where he would spend the next hundred years as a monster on the inside and out screaming for revenge and trapped in the past remembering the things that he lost and what could of been, the mistakes he had tried so hard to forget...

_Happiness is gone,  
And the bad memories come..._

Maybe that was when, as the wind faded away and he realized that he was reaching the end of his aria...that was when Vaati lost control over everything.

_The tender present keeps all my hopes away,  
and the quiet night still continues..._


End file.
